


Notes

by AmericanDude



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Secret Admirer, absolute fluffery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDude/pseuds/AmericanDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wasn't smooth, romantic, or sweet- but he still got the guy, and that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> for lexiok over on tumblr!! she sent me a request and i actually managed to do it!! the prompt was secret admirer + this pairing

Alfred blinked as another note fluttered to the ground, staring at the floor in front of his locker in awe. It wasn’t Valentines day, or even February- so why was he getting love notes? He pushed those thoughts away and bent over to pick the note up, and opened it- blushing a little at what was inside. Nothing it said was spectacularly romantic or cute- just a simple “I like you a lot”- but there was just something about it that flustered him.

His first guess for his secret admirer had been Al- a friend he had via association, who was pretty obviously enamored with him. But after talking it over with Matthew, they both agreed it probably wasn’t Al. Al would have been much more vulgar in his notes, if he would have written any notes at all- he wasn’t one for subtle, and openly flirted with Alfred on the daily.

Matthew had acted a little odd during their conversation, though, and Alfred had a feeling something was up- like Matthew knew who it was, and wasn’t spilling.

With a shrug, Alfred stuffed the note into his pocket and put his books into his locker, totally, completely ready or lunch.

(He missed the taller, quieter brother from Al’s household watching his reaction to the note very, very closely.)

—

"Hey Mattie, I got another one today," Alfred said between bites, his words muffled from his chewing.

"Really? It sounds like it’s becoming a pattern," Matthew responded, taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Yeah, I think so too. I wonder who it could be? Here," Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out the note, handing it over to Matthew for his inspection. "Who does this sound like? I can’t think of anybody who wouldn’t write something flowery down."

Matthew read over the note and stayed silent for a moment before handing it back over. “I’m not sure, Alfred,” he lied smoothly, “is there anyone in your classes you think might like you? Other then Al.”

Alfred shrugged, pushing his lunch tray forward to make room for him to lean on the table. “I haven’t noticed anybody. You know I’m not the best at this kinda’ stuff, Mattie- are you sure you don’t know who it is?” he asked, shooting Matthew his best puppy dog eyes.

Thankfully, Matthew was one of the few who were immune to Alfred’s look. “I’m sworn to silence,” he responded, a little amused. Alfred would figure it out all in due time. He hoped.

Alfred groaned and let his head drop to the table, a muffled “ow” sounded a few seconds later.

—

Matt was running late. Normally he got to school well before Alfred, but Al had been doing something extra to get ready this morning- maybe he was putting on eyeliner, who knows, Matt really didn’t care that much- all he knew was that it’d held them up, and now he was at risk of being caught.

There wasn’t the option of  _not_  leaving a note, after all- Alfred’s reactions were cute, and he wasn’t sure why he got all blushy like he did. It’s not like the notes Matt were leaving were especially romantic, or sweet- but Alfred reacted like they were, all the same.

Matt was a man of little words, so naturally his love notes would be the same.

He reached up to slide the note through the slots of Alfred’s locker, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, in case he was spotted by anyone- and all was going smooth, until the unthinkable happened. He had little warning- just the sound of a familiar laugh rounding the corner, with a muffled “see you in class, guys!”- and footsteps getting closer and closer.

Matt was frozen. There was no way Alfred hadn’t seen him- maybe if he played dead, Alfred would ignore him. But, wait. He was standing right in front of Alfred’s locker. He would have to move for Alfred to even get into his locker; therefore, proving he was, in fact, still alive. Shit.

"Hey Matt!" Alfred greeted, stopping a few feet from him with a smile. A confused smile, but he was still smiling. Damn. When  _wasn’t_  Alfred smiling? He was like sunshine. Matt, get it together.

"Uh, hi-" Matt said back, real smooth like. He took a step back to give Alfred room to get into his locker, and just sort of stood there- staring at him, waiting for Alfred to say something, like he’d been caught- Alfred knew he was giving him the notes. There was no other reason for him to have been messing with his locker. He was done for.

"How are you doing today? What are you doing at my locker?" Alfred asked, tilting his head a little, and dang, that was cute. Matt had problems.

"I was, uh, y’know-" Matt said, making a vague motion with his hand, as if that answered it all.

"Right, okay," Alfred answered, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Suddenly realization dawned in his eyes, and Matt internally panicked. There it was. Here it was. "Hey! It  _is_  Al giving me the notes, isn’t it! You’re leaving them here as a decoy!”

Oh, that wasn’t expected. Alfred was denser then he’d thought. “Not, exactly-” Matt mumbled, frowning. He would rather reveal himself then let Al get credit for writing the notes. “I mean, I was putting a note in but, it wasn’t…from Al-“

Alfred’s face flushed a little, seeming to have pieced it all together, which was relieving but also terrifying at the same time, and Matt swallowed nervously. Suddenly, Alfred got bashful- he gripped his bag to his chest, and let out a nervous chuckle. “So they… were from you?”

Matt stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged a little, staring at the space right next to Alfred’s head, as he was too nervous to make actual eye contact. “Yeah, I guess- I mean, yeah. I wrote’em. Is that…okay?”

Alfred nodded, and it looked like he was about to say something- until he was interrupted by the two minute warning bell, and he panicked. “Ah! I still gotta get my stuff! Here, here, hold your hand out-” he said quickly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sharpie. When Matt didn’t react fast enough for his tastes, he reached out for his hand himself and quickly scribbled a number down, shooing Matt away with a quiet “you’ll be late to class, too. Here, call me-“

Matt let Alfred move him around and stumbled in the direction of his locker after Alfred was through with him, pausing to look down at his hand to see what Alfred wrote.

_'xxx-xxx-xxxx alfred <3'_

His cheeks lit up and he stared at it for a while, a small smile slowly growing on his face. He ended up being ten minutes late to class, but it was definitely worth it.


End file.
